Jolyne déclinée à l'infini
by Rojira
Summary: Receuil de ficlet/drabbles sur Jolyne Kujo, et la façon dont les gens qui l'entourent la voient. Chapitre 2 : Sweet Amnesia / Weather Report
1. Girls are Strong

Les gens parlent souvent des amitiés masculines comme étant des liens forts et précieux. Hermès Costello s'en sentit souvent jalouse, quand elle était enfant, de ces liens qu'elle ne pourrait jamais entretenir. Elle était jugée trop active et têtue pour une fille, mais trop féminine et douce pour être un garçon. Elle se rendit compte rapidement que personne ne voulait être ami avec une personne comme elle, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne lui ressemblait. Elle était entre deux genres, coincée dans une case qui, même si elle était la sienne, la condamnait à vivre sa vie sans se faire d'amis.

Au début, ça la mit dans un état de tristesse infinie. Une douleur raisonnait dans sa maigre cage thoracique dés qu'elle apercevait quelques gamins s'agitant au dehors. Quand elle commença à grandir, que son corps se forma et que son esprit se forgea, ce fut encore pire. Si la romance ne l'intéressait guère à ce moment de sa vie, le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer ses journées pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules de plus en plus musclées. Alors elle du apprendre à intérioriser toutes ses peines. Si personne ne pouvait prendre soin d'elle, alors elle serait son propre sauveur.

Quand sa vie prit un tournant décisif et qu'elle se retrouva seule au monde, la lassitude s'empara d'elle. Rapidement elle apprit à mordre tout ce qui s'approchait d'elle, à se barder d'une attitude vulgaire et forte pour repousser quiconque lui voulait du mal. Entretenant ce corps androgyne dont personne ne voulait, elle prit bien soin de toute cette rage accumulée en son sein, pour pouvoir en servir un petit aperçu à quiconque voulait profiter d'elle.

Puis vint Jolyne. Hermès s'en retrouva bouche bée, d'être enfin face à une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait. A quelques exceptions prés, elle avait l'impression de se tenir devant un miroir. Jolyne était vulgaire, forte, musclée, têtue, belle et féminine à la fois. Ses cheveux noués en une coiffure complexe et son maquillage soigneusement appliqué témoignaient de ses penchants les plus doux, et Hermès se sentit un peu comme si elle avait trouvé un membre de son espèce. Après quelques semaines la réalisation la frappa : Elle s'était faite une amie.

Le fait que le sentiment soit réciproque aidait à ce que l'histoire soit belle Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent rapidement tout leur temps libre ensemble, s'accrochant à la seule personne qui leur ressemblait, dans ce monde. Et Hermès se dit, un beau jour après avoir vaincu un de leurs nombreux adversaires, que les gens avaient tort.

L'amitié masculine est, certes, une belle chose.

Mais rien en ce monde n'est plus fort que le lien qui unit deux femmes ayant du grandir sans personne d'autre qu'elles-mêmes pour les sauver.


	2. Sweet Amnesia

Désolé, je sais que c'est fort court comparé au premier mais j'ai du mal à écrire sur ce personnage haha. hahahaa. A l'aide.

* * *

Dans le fouillis qu'étaient ses pensées, Weather Report pouvait reconnaître quelques émotions.

Il y avait le sentiment de camaraderie envers les compagnons qu'il suivait, la rage dans son ventre quand il combattait un ennemi, et bien caché tout au fonds, il y avait un sentiment de douceur infinie quand il se trouvait en la présence de Jolyne.

Bien que la jeune femme ne soit ni douce, ni attentionnée, il pouvait apercevoir ses épaules carrées se détendre quand elle était à ses cotés, et la tonalité un peu plus sympathique que prenait sa voix. Il ne savait pas si la vaillante jeune femme en était consciente, ou si c'était instinctif. Au début il n'y avait pas prête attention, et puis après quelques combats passés ensembles, il avait fini par en être flatté.

Il avait commencé à sentir pointer en lui un respect infini pour cette guerrière qui se battait comme une lionne pour s'en sortir. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas dans la même situation ? Il avait fini par considérer Jolyne comme son amie et sa compagne de combat, et savoir que quelqu'un dans ce vaste monde était là pour lui était une pensée joyeuse.

Pourtant, ils ne passaient pas énormément de temps ensemble. Les occasions de se rencontrer étaient rares et généralement s'ils se retrouvaient, c'était pour se battre. Néanmoins, une certaine affection dont la nature était incertaine prenait place entre les deux. De temps en temps, Jolyne se permettait de passer ses bras puissants autour de son cou et de se serrer – bien brièvement – contre lui.

Et même s'il était incapable de savoir comment réagir, chaque fois que cela se produisait il se disait qu'au final il n'était pas si malchanceux.


End file.
